Life
by ImmaHotGurl
Summary: Lemonade Mouth is still famous. But things have changed. Wen and Olivia married. Charlie and Mo having a baby. And Scott and Stella GETTING married. But will life get harder? Or will they all have a happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! I just found out about this site! I love Lemonade Mouth but the ending got me mad! Why can't Mo be with Charlie? I just don't understand why! Anyways, a lot of people like Ray/Stella. I don't have a problem with it, but I ship Scott/Stella. I don't think Scott's a bad guy, I just don't think he's right for Mo. So Marlie all the way! Or some people call them Cho. Anyways, getting sort of carried away now. Here's the story!**_

_Charlie/Mo_

_Wen/Olivia_

_Scott/Stella_

Scott's Pov

Okay. Everyone thinks I'm mad about Mo dating Charlie! I'm not! The media seems to forget that I'm dating _Stella!_ I will admit that when they first started dating, I walked in on them in a deep make out session. I was mad. But that was when they first started dating! And don't judge me! How would you feel if your ex-girlfriend that you had recently just broken up with and you walked in on her on your best friends lap and sucking on his tongue? Pretty bad right? But, I'm with the most strong, independent girl there is. Stella Marie Yamada. And Mo's okay with it. We walked backstage of our concert. I kissed Stella. She smiled.

"What was that for?" She asked with her angel like voice. I smiled.

"For being a beautiful angel. _My _beautiful angel." She blushed. We kissed again. Soon, we were making out. We did for about 20 minutes until we heard a wolf whistle. We pulled away. The _whole _band was standing there.

"We were just-"

"Eating each other's faces?" Wen asked. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Yes we were." Stella said. I think Stella won that one.

Mo's Pov

Charlie and I walked around the arena. Hand in hand. If you're wondering when I started to like him, it was right after the music scene.

_Flashback_

"…_I mean Charlie, you're America's newest heart throb." Moxie started. Charlie cocked his head and blushed a little as the band cooed over him. All girls in the audience screamed things like "CHARLIE! YOU'RE SO HOT!" and "CHARLIE MARY ME!" _ _Mo didn't know why, but this all made her jealous. Right now, she wished the girls in the audience would just shut up! (I think he gets it people! Just shut the hell up! Why do I even care? Am I falling for Charlie? Well who wouldn't? Those eyes. That smile. That sexy body! I can't take my eyes off of him.) Mo thought as she secretly drooled over him. After the interview and performance, they went backstage. Mo went to Charlie._

"_Charlie. Look, I think I'm falling for you." Mo told him. On the inside, Charlie was jumping for joy. But he stayed calm and cool on the outside. That was the start of their relationship. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That was a good day. But since then, life's been great! We graduated high school. We all moved to New York. We all live in Manhattan. Charlie and I have our own apartment and we're engaged! Wen and Olivia already married. And we're all waiting on Scott and Stella! They already live together. I wanted to take our relationship to the next level. I was going to asked Charlie the question I was going to ask when we were married.

"Char? Do you want to have a baby?" He looked at me. My face turned red. He smiled.

"If you want to. Then I'm all for it!" He said excitedly. I smiled and practically jumped in his arms squealing.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed. He kissed me.

"Happy much babe?" He asked. I giggled.

"_Yes!_ We get a have a little Charlie Jr!" He frowned.

"No! I don't want it to have my name! I hate my name! Plus, we could have a Mohini Jr for all we know!" I laughed. We're talking about a baby that's not even conceived yet! I could picture my parents when I told them. I'm 19. I can make my own choices.

_Later_

Charlie's Pov

Mo and I were kissing on our huge bed at apartment. This apartment was huge. I started sliding my hand up her top. Soon it was off. I think you can figure out what we did. Mo fell next to me. I pulled her closer and she fell asleep. Soon, I did too. I woke up with her on my chest. I didn't want to move because I didn't want to wake her up. She woke up on her own. She smiled her beautiful smile.

"Hi beautiful." I told her. She giggled.

"Hi." Her smile went away. "Charlie?"

"Yeah Mo?" I asked. She ran to the bathroom. She was just in her bra and panties but I had to stop being a guy for a second and help her. I pulled her hair back only in my boxers.

"I think I got you pregnant." I told her when she was better. She smiled again.

"Well, I should take the test to be sure." She told me. We got dressed and she took the test. She took it alone. But she came out smiling and crying. I knew what that meant. I hugged her.

"I'm pregnant Charlie." She told me in between her sobs of joy. I kissed her head. She hugged me tighter. "I love you Charlie." She whispered.

"I love you too my little Indian Princess."

_At Wen and Olivia's Apartment_

Wen's Pov

I woke up next to my beautiful, blonde wife. I pulled her closer to me. She giggled. I smelled her hair. _Lilac and Vanilla._ She giggled again.

"Why do you like smelling me?" She asked half laughing. I shrugged

"Because you smell good." I said. She laughed. Her phone went off. She looked at the text. She jumped out of bed screaming. I got up.

"What's wrong Liv? What happened?" I asked. She hugged me.

"I'm gonna be a auntie! That's what happened!" She said.

"Stella and Scott are having a baby?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Mo and Charlie are!" My eyes widened. We always thought Mo would be the _last_ to get knocked up. She must've worked Charlie up a lot last night then!

_Later_

"Hey sweetie. I got a surprise for you!" She said excitedly. She put a blindfold on my head and led me to the kitchen. She took it off and there was a cake that said "Congratulations _Daddy!" _written over it. I smiled.

"Livy? Are you pregnant?" I asked excitedly. She nodded. I spun her around in my arms. I'm going be a father!


	2. Weddings and Evan Delgado

_**Marlie's Wedding**_

Mo's Pov

I looked down at my stomach. I put my hand on it. Olivia and Stella knocked on the door. They came in.

"Hey Mo! You ready to become Mrs. Delgado?" Stella asked. I smiled at the sound of that name.

"Yep! Can't wait!" I said excitedly.

_With Charlie_

Charlie's Pov

I was standing there with Scott and Wen on my side.

"You ready buddy." Scott asked. I smiled.

"Definitely!" I told my best friends excitedly. Music started playing. Mo, Stella, and Olivia walked down the aisle. Mo looked breath taking! I took her hands. The guy or whatever he's called, got to the I do's we both said it and I kissed with all passion.

"I can't believe you just became Mrs. Charlie Delgado!" I told her. She smiled at me and kissed me.

_9 months Later __**(Sorry, just wanted to get that baby here!)**_

Mo's Pov

I was unpacking some of our son's clothes. Charlie walked in. He put his hand on my womb. I put my head. I was exhausted.

"What's wrong? You tired?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Just sort of stressed. It's just, ever since I got pregnant, I sort of uh, crave sex." I said shyly. He kissed me. We both know that since I'm pregnant, we can't have sex. We'd hurt the baby. Later, I was sleeping and having the worst dream.

_Mo's Dream or Nightmare_

_I had just given birth to a baby boy. But the room was silent. Our baby wasn't crying at all. _

"_Um, Mr. and Mrs. Delgado. I'm sorry but your son's dead." I burst into tears._

_Mo wakes up_

I was crying. The bed felt wet. I just now noticed I was in pain. Charlie walked in.

"What's wrong?"

"My water broke! And he's coming now!"

_Later_

Charlie's Pov

Evan. He was beautiful. Evan Charles Delgado. As much as I didn't want his middle name to be my name. Mo won that argument.


	3. Pickett's Wedding Part 1

Mo's Pov

Evan was adorable! A true gift from god! Everyone came in to see him. Evan started crying when he heard squealing. I shushed him.

"Hush baby. It's alright. Mommy's here." I told him quietly. He stopped. Wow! Is that really all it takes?

"Woah! He already knows the sound of his mom's voice!" Scott said.

"What's his name?" Stella asked. He woke up crying silently.

"Evan Charles Delgado." I told them. Charlie put his arm around me. I smiled at him. I love both of my boys!

_5 WEEKS LATER WITH SCOLLA_

Stella's Pov

Scott and I were sitting on the couch watching Fresh Prince of Bel-Air reruns. What? He's funny. We were laughing our asses off! Suddenly, he turned it off.

"Why'd you turn it off baby?" I asked. He got on one knee. My eyes widened. Is he going to ask me?

"Stella. I've known you since you were a freshman in high school. At first, I thought you were just some idiot freshman that I had no care for. But you grew on me once I came to Lemonade Mouth. I was still with Mo when I fell in love with you. But after her falling in love with Charlie and me falling in love with you, we broke it off. And that meant I had a chance with you. You still didn't trust me. But I was still madly in love with you. I had to show you that I deserved you. So I followed you around. Me being my stupid self. It just annoyed you." I giggled at that. It was annoying. But he was cute. "Soon. _I _started to grow on you. We dated for a long time. Everyone got married. Charlie and Mo had Evan. That leaves us last in line. So Stella Marie Yamada? Will you become Mrs. Scott Daniel Pickett?"

I smiled. I wasn't going to cry. It takes _a lot_ to make this girl cry!

"Yes! I'll marry you!" I said excitedly. He hugged me.

_A MONTH LATER AT THE WEDDING __**(Sorry! Just want to get everyone married so I can get things started with the kids!)**_

Scott's Pov

Stupid tie! Nothing works! My dad came in.

"Need some help bud?" He asked. I nodded. He helped me.

"Thanks dad." He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"It seemed like yesterday you said girls were icky. Now you're getting married." He said obviously having flashbacks to when I was 6 years old. He and mom always said that they loved Stella. But I wondered if they just said that so they wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"So dad? You _do_ like her right? You and mom?" I asked. He smiled.

"Of course we do. We waited so long for you to find a girl like her. We were sick of you bringing home snotty girls like Jules. Stella's beautiful, independent, and strong. And she loves you. Mom and I love her and we support you." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks dad. I love you." I said.

"I love you too son. Now you need to get out there."

"Why?"

"Because it's time for your wedding."

**Me: Sorry! You have to wait for the wedding! Sucka!**

**Scott: Hurry up and write it! I wanna get married to Stella quickly!**

**Me: Don't rush me! I'm a teenage girl! I have school homework! I've been failing math! I need to study!**

**Mo: Yeah Scott! School comes first!**

**Scott: I can tell what kind of mom Evan's gonna have!**

**Charlie: Leave our boy out of this Pickett!**

**Me: No fighting! Bad band mates! **

**Lemonade Mouth: Sorry….**

**Me: I should bring you all back to kindergarten! Make up now, all of you!**

**Lemonade Mouth: I'm sorry guys.**

**Wen: That was weird!**

**Olivia: Yeah it was!**


End file.
